


For a chance of love

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Yagami Light, Collar, Dom/sub, Gags, Love, M/M, NSFW, Submission, Top L (Death Note), collared, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Another great suggestion from - HauntRavensong —  L has to be more strict with instructions for Light to give over his control, like a trust exercise.———L tricks light into giving away more than just his body for a chance at love
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	For a chance of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntRavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/gifts).



“I know what you are.” L muttered looking Light over. “Kira.”

Light raised an eyebrow. “I love how you just make accusations with no proof.” 

L chuckled popping another candy into his mouth. “Proof? You always battle me in anything we do. We are always at odds you are clearly trying to dominate all situations Light-kun.”

“No I don’t, I am not Kira I am not a dominate type. I am a switch.”

“Oh?” L ventured looking the brunet over. “You can be submissive?”

“Yes..if I want to be.” Light growled, “like you’d know. Bottom.”

“I am not a bottom!” L snapped back. “You want to put this to the test? You want me to dominate you? Little Light?”

Light gulped. “I....I uhm I..”

L laughed and stalked toward the teen, he roughly grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Light gasped but returned the kiss, it wasn’t long before he was pushed against the wall. L bit his lip asking for entrance, Light moaned unsure if he should do so. He moaned feeling L bite once again, he opened it as requested L smiled seeing what he had to do. 

L began to French kiss him, Light held L’s sweatshirt in his fists but his hands were quickly pulled off and slammed against the wall. Light pulled off the wall but L didn’t let him press to far away. 

L snickered and pull away. He kept Light pressed against the wall. “My room now.” L snapped. 

Light hesitated but fallowed him quickly. As soon as they entered the room L shut the door and locked it. Light stepped away from him. “You’re a perv.” 

“Light-kun, you want this just as much as I want it. Clothes off.”

“No!” Light snapped back. “Why should I?”

“If I do will you?”

Light nodded his eyes trailed L, L smiled and began to slowly remove his clothes teasing the boy. Light moaned and watched wanting him to go faster. He shook his head, he couldn’t be the submissive one he had to prove he was on top. L had everything but his underwear off. The outline of his cock was clearly visible. 

“Now, take your clothes off.” 

“You’re stil-“

“Then do as I did Light-kun.”

Light pouted and did as he was told. The two stood in their boxers staring at one another. “On your knees Light.”

“No, you.”

“That won’t work on me, I am in charge.” L snarled walking towards Light. Light took another step back in panic as L grabbed his neck. L began to suck on his neck, Light moaned and began to quiver. 

“F..fuck..fuck you..you L.” Light whimpered as he was pushed on his knees. Light watched L but was quickly forced even farther down, L had Light naked in seconds. Light covered himself hiding his erection. “L...L I..” L grabbed him by his hair and adjusted him back on his knees. Light moaned watching L with question.

L laughed as he took took of his boxers. “Alright baby boy, little Light, are you ready for this?”

Lights eyes grew wide, L’s cock was large, it twitched growing closer to his face. “I’ll bite.”

“You bite my cock and I will do more than have you executed for the Kira killings.” L snarled, Light nodded and opened his mouth. It wasn’t long before he was being face fucked. Light grabbed his own hard on and began to please himself when L pulled him up and tossed him face first into the bed. He tried to turn to look at L when he was pushed deeper on the bed his legs spread apart. 

Without giving him warning L had spit on the boys wanting hole and began to ease two fingers in. “Do you trust me?”

“I..L...”

“Or are you to proud to be bottom to your enemy Kira?”

Light moaned feeling a third finger tease him. “I am not Kira you idiot!”

“Then submit to me.” L ordered. Light hesitated but quickly agreed. L smiled and eased his cock into Lights virgin ass. Light began to began for more as L pushed in, L began to go deeper and faster as Light gripped the sheets.

Light was a drooling mess as L came filling him with his seed. Light too came and collapsed onto the bed. L wasn’t done however, he was just getting started. 

“Kira.” L whispered out. 

“I am not Kira!” Light snapped gripping the sheets in bliss. “I already told you!”

“If you are Kira I will make you a deal. Be my slave and you will not be killed.” 

Light hesitated should he come clean? “I am not Kira!” 

“You’re a liar slut.” L snapped back slamming his hand against his ass. “I suppose I will have to fuck the truth out of you. Or do you choose to trust me with your secret?”

“Go ahead fuck me you won’t get a different answer!” Light snapped back. 

L smiled, this will be fun. He laid on the bed and pulled Light on his lap. “Ride me then. Be on top, Light-kun.” 

Light moaned as he slowed speared himself with L. He moaned as L began to fuck into him as Light rode him as instructed. “I will gain full submission!” L snarled as Light attempted to touch himself. “You better start asking to do things. Your chances of being Kira are now at 50%”

Light couldn’t help but laugh at his accusation. “Please...L...I am not Kira!” He screamed moaning as L sped up his cock. “May I..may I touch?”

“I have another plan get off.” L ordered. 

Light whined muttering as L pulled him off with a wet pop. L walked to a drawer and pulled out a gag and blindfold. “If you trust me I will cover your eyes and gag you. I will fuck you into submission and then you will tell me who you are and you will take the position as my slave.” 

“I trust you, but I am not Kira. Go ahead.”

L smiled and nodded covering his eyes with the cover, he then gagged him. Light realized he made a mistake, L had him on all fours, Light couldn’t breath he was nervous he had no control he couldn’t see at all. Soon a collar was attached to him and a leash to that. 

“Light I wish for you to cum whenever you want, and I will fuck you till you submit to me.” L said smiling as he teased Lights newly gapped hole. Light whimpered, L soon has his cock back in his new slave, cumming quickly Light knew he had to submit. If he wanted this, if he wanted L he’d have to give L what he wanted.

He prayed he kept his word and kept him as a slave rather than killing him. 

Hours had gone by with no remorse. L didn’t let him do anything but he his cock sleeve. Cum dripped from his hole as L finally released the teen. Keeping him chained and blind he removed the gag. 

“Are you ready to give your life up and be my slave?” L asked seeing the puddle of drool and cum that shadowed his Light. 

“If..if I am Kira? Will you really keep me as a slave?”

“I have no need to kill such a good whore.” L snapped back slapping him with his cock. “If you are Kira you will be my slave.”

“If I am not?”

“Then we will never have sex again.”

“Fuck..I fuck..I’m not..I..”

“Disappointing, gotta keep going. You aren’t there yet hmm?”

Light moaned as his throat was filled with all 8 inches of L. The man had him pressed against the bed and throat fucked him till he came. Light swallowed the cum as L pressed his head deeper. 

He moaned in pleasure as L pulled away again. 

“Are you ready to confess?”

Light was drooling he couldn’t think straight. L rolled his eyes and once again leaned the boy over the bed and used him as a cum dump. He gripped his waist and began to go deeper then Light could handle. “No cumming slut, not till you confess to be my Kira. My slave.” 

“I..ah ah ah! L please I have to cum please!”

“Alright whore then what are you?”

“K.Kira! I am Kira okay..okay please I can’t..I have to cum please!” L smiled and pushed his cock in deeper. He got as deep as he could and came once more. 

“I will in-prison you and fuck the way you worked from you! I will enslave you as my whore and the whole world will think you are dead. I will not tell your father you were Kira but I will be faking your death. Understand slave?”

“Y..ye..yes I’m..sorry..sorry...”

“Don’t be Kira or not I would have kept fucking you but the submissive in you needed a dom so bad you confessed.” Light shot up before he was pressed back down into the bed and L began to use him like a slave rather then a lover. “My Kira.”

“You tricked me!”

“I got what I needed out of you! And I got a way to release my sexual frustrations while working on cases.”

“Fine I’ll be your slave!” He moaned, Ryuk watched him wondering if he should write the boys name or if this would be more fun than he initially thought. “I’ll tell you everything about the note then..then will you let me give it up? I can give the note up..I won’t have memory of the book and I can be your lover.”

“Then why don’t you just give it up? Hmm? Give it up and I won’t punish you, there will always be another Kira. Another person to blame them I won’t have to punish you by faking your death and rather we can be lovers. You will be my submissive and I your master.”

“Ryuk..I forfeit my rights to the book. I no longer wish to wield the death note.”

Ryuk laughed and waved. “By kid enjoy whatever this is.” 

“Is it done?” L asked looking his slave over. 

“Is wha- oh fuck L! Why’d you stop moving please sir!”

L released another load into his slave. “We need to find Kira, don’t we?” L asked wondering if this would give him the answer he needed. 

“Yes we do but first can we please..please finish!”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way little Light. My Kira.”

“You’re sick you know that!” Light moaned. “I am not and have never been Kira.”

“I know, I was joking.” L replied back.

What had he done? He had just given up the greatest lead, he had just given everything up for sex and love. 

Light moaned quivering under his new master as he came. “I am so glad we get to work on this case together..we..we will find Kira L..one day I promise but please.please don’t stop loving me.”

L froze, his expression changed to a smile. “I won’t Light. I won’t.” 

His light was back and Kira no longer plagued the world. He had solved the case, and gained a friend, and lover in the process. 

“So who’s the dom? Hmm?”

“You..oh fuck it’s you!”

“That’s right little one.” L snapped.

The two collapsed into a frenzy of kisses, the blinder now gone the two looked into one another’s eyes. “I trust you, with my life.”

“And I mine.” L mumbled into his lips as they closed the distance once more.


End file.
